Talk:Blue Mage/Job Traits
Added in Barrier Tusk for Skill Chain, I found I had that when added to spells--Evillllllllllll (talk) 02:38, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Is the minimum level to gain these traits just the level of the highest spell that needs to be set in order to gain the ability? If so, then is minimum level really a necessary category? Well, either way, it probably is convenient to have the level you can gain it at listed. --Syeria 01:51, 29 April 2006 (PDT) That is in fact the case; the level is listed for convenience.--Marstead 09:58, 29 April 2006 (PDT) Having some trouble editing the main article, if someone could add that Goblin Rush & Benthic Typhoon make theSkillchain Bonus trait, that would be really helpful, thank you. RedDragon08 09:48, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Edit: Animating Wail & Quad. Continuum makes Dual Wield. Added those changes, but put a verification tag since I can't confirm it myself. Does Auroral Drape also produce Fast Cast? --Eremes 16:24, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm told Osmosis is almost another spell for Magic Defense Bonus --Sabishii 23:35, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Credibility Is there some way to determine that these traits are first hand accounts from people who have tested them to make sure that they did not come from something else, like a subjob? --Davian 06:42, 2 May 2006 (PDT) ---- I have no reason to doubt them. I just hit 16 recently, equipped Sheep Song and Healing Breeze and BAM, got Auto Regen. Up til then I just had Beast Killer, which you can't get from a subjob (can't sub BST to get that one). (Edit) I should point out that I was BLU/WAR at the time. --Chrisjander 07:00, 2 May 2006 (PDT) ---- Ok, so we're pretty certain of Auto-Regen and Beast Killer. Hopefully the rest turn out to be correct, and not another Blood Drain + Bomb Toss = Magic Defense Bonus, that was posted on April 25. Being a new job, we will encounter alot of misinformation at first. I guess if there is any other mistakes, we'll just correct them as we go along. I just posted the question to remind us to be certian of the information that you put into the list, and not something that you've heard. --Davian 07:52, 2 May 2006 (PDT) ---- I saw on Alla someone claiming that Jettatura and MP Drainkiss combine for Auto Refresh. --Syeria 11:31, 2 May 2006 (PDT) ---- I saw that too. Unfortunately, it has also been disproved. --Davian 12:37, 2 May 2006 (PDT) = Auto-Refresh = Confirmed: http://www.theorderls.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=9490 --Marstead 21:40, 6 May 2006 (PDT) ---- I'm not sure how to read the table what does Auto-Refresh column mean? MP/tick? certainly not Auto-Refresh level? that's not it either can somebody elaborate it? --VZX 09:33, 8 September 2006 (EDT) It is the Auto-Refresh point value. From the article: The points system for auto refresh has nothing to do with blue spell set points (the ones you use to equip spells) its specifically about getting auto refresh. Different spells weigh more/less toward triggering auto refresh when equipped, which is where the points system came from. You can have any combination of those spells equipped as long they add up to 8 points (based on that list, not on set points) --Kaeli 10:35, 8 September 2006 (EDT) Then shouldn't it be written to Auto-Refresh Point? and also direct and clear definition about the Auto-Refresh Point would be nice--VZX 10:44, 8 September 2006 (EDT) I honestly don't see how it could get more direct and clear than the definition given on the page... the only way it could be confusing is if you didn't read the explanation it gives right there on the page. --Kyrial 12:08, 21 November 2006 (EST) I'll go edit some... honestly, I got confused after 1 time read--VZX 14:00, 21 November 2006 (EST) = Regarding Job Traits. = I noticed someone added Beast Killer as a level 4 trait. According to http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/db/jobs.html?fjob=16;mid=114563696740678174;num=18; the job traits are actually due to having certain spells equipped and have nothing to do with the level. With Beast Killer, this would mean that whenever Wild Oats and Sprout Smack are equipped, the Beast Killer trait will be activated. Additionally, whenever Sheep Song and Healing Breeze are activated, an auto-regen effect is activated. edit: from what else I've heard, it works a bit like this. Equip 2 plantoid spells, and you get Beast Killer. Equip 2 beast spells, and you get Aquan Killer. etc. etc. I do not know if there is a pattern to traits such as Auto-regen. - WinterNightz Did you actually look at any of this page? At the time when you wrote this all of the information you mention is on the page. Please note the clever language of "level available" rather than gained or acquired. – Sparik That's what this page is for, it lists the spell equip combinations to gain the listed Job Traits. There is no aparent system for it, though some of them do appear themed. And as a side note, by your logic, two beast traits would make Lizard Killer, not Aquan Killer. This isn't a list of all the traits you get, but of the possible traits you could get if you equipped the correct spells. --Chrisjander 07:47, 27 May 2006 (PDT) =July 24th Update change= Frenetic Rip + Dimensional Death now give the Accuracy Bonus trait(available at 63). I'm not quite wiki-fluent enough to add it myself. ^^; -- Kaeli 7/27/2006 = Further changes made? = I just realized I have Defense Bonus at level 22. The spells I have equipped are; Head Butt Feather Storm Bludgeon Claw Cyclone Healing Breeze Sandspin Cocoon Poison Breath Sheep Song It's possible this is just an oversight on the sites behalf and nothing was actually changed but I figured I'd bring it up anyway. --Russta 22:08, 29 July 2006 (EDT) ---- I can't seem to be able to reproduce this. If I had to guess, you probably had WAR sub, which gives Defense Bonus at level 10 (level 20 BLU/WAR) --Onyxium 14:59, 31 July 2006 (EDT) Accuracy Bonus Anyone know the spell combos for accuracy bonus? --Ganiman 22:42, 7 August 2006 (EDT) Frenetic Rip and Disseverment. (source confirmed by a friend) --Ichthyos 23:35, 7 August 2006 (EDT) With the last update, Frenetic Rip + Dimensional Death also gives Accuracy Bonus. So there's now more than one way to get it. I presume Dimensional Death and Disseverment would give it as well, but being only level 65, I cannot confirm. --Kaeli 23:49, 7 August 2006 (EDT) Aquan Killer? Shouldn't there be an Aquan Killer job trait? You get all the other killer traits when you have equipped two physical moves of the same family. Jet stream (38) and Hell dive (16) are both physical bird moves. Shouldn't you be able to have Aquan Killer at 38? I'm only 28 Blu, so... I can't test this myself just yet. :) Moojitsu 15:21, 30 August 2006 (EDT) There are 11 killer traits, BLU gets 4 (which is far from all). --Sparik 04:10, 31 August 2006 (EDT) Requested Move Move: This is less a guide, and more a list of actual combinations. I think this should be linked directly to the main job page. --Chrisjander 21:23, 22 March 2007 (EDT) Move: I think it should be moved because traits are normally found on the actual job page, but since BLU traits are so complex, it deserves its own page. A subpage would make it feel like a compromise. --Joped 21:01, 6 April 2007 (EDT) Move: per above. --Gahoo 09:52, 12 April 2007 (EDT) Resolution: Move. --Gahoo 09:52, 12 April 2007 (EDT) Zanshin Spell combination missing to access Zanshin. Does anyone know which spells --DarkThorsen 14:51, February 28, 2011 (UTC)